User talk:DesertMagic/Archive 1
Back to my talk page... Please do not edit the contents below this box. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « March Contest Yeah, all you have to do is type a subheading after the last entry, with the number of your entry, and include a link to your submitted card and your sig.(~~~~). U. D. K. / 02:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Cards Hey, DesertMagic, I like your "Majesty" cards. They're pretty neat. How long did it take to make all of them? U. D. K. / 03:03, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Nah! Hello again, Ayanami here! Oh, c'mon I'm not a veteran! I just like playing Yu-Gi-Oh! I just REALLY like playing it... Oh, I get it! Thanks! Ayanami Lilium 02:51, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, alright. Sry 'bout that! And I thank YOU! --Ayanami Lilium 03:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) What are you doing?! Hi, it's Ayanami. I want to know what were you doing messing with my of God cards and altering their effects?! Huh?! Can you tell me?! --Ayanami Lilium 04:24, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Hi there! But dear, THAT's why they're Limited!! Because they have strong effects! Can you imagine someone with more than 1 Sahaquiel in his deck?! It's preposterous!! And, by the way, Sahaquiel is not invincible. You can destroy him with a Tribute to the Doomed or a Level 8 monster... --Ayanami 00:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Look, I understand that you're 13, and that not everything is clear to you yet, but when you grow up a little, I can assure you'll understand it. Besides, don't get so deep into this Card Making stuff. It's not real, so there's no trouble, you know? So, don't get too carried away honey. --Ayanami 01:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Lessons Oh, you poor thing! I loooved the way you said you wanted to know the minds of 'us' professionals are like! (Again, pleease, stop saying that I'm a professional or a veteran). You want advice? Here goes one: relax! I didn't know you spent so much of your time researching about Yu-Gi-Oh like that! You don't have to spend so much of your time like that. You gotta let things be, you got what I'm saying? If you're looking for someone that can 'teach' you, however, I can't say I agree with that. YOU have to be your own teacher! I'm not saying that you should do EVERYTHING by yourself; I, myself can't! (I have a pretty good bunch of friends that like Yu-Gi-Oh too and we spend most of our time dueling or discussing about it!) But, you gotta look up to yourself, you know? JUST RELAX, you! Like I said, you gotta let things be. "If you want to be,then let it be!" -- Ayanami 01:23, 27 March 2008 (UTC) **There you go! See? -- Ayanami 01:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Limited Hey, DesertMagic, do you need the Limited page anymore? If not, I'll go and delete it. ---- Spells Yet another thing to do. I know we don't need the spell category anymore so I will probaly move it to the category made by the CardTable. BTW, I'm glad you're back from your mysterious absence. Thanks for offering to help with categorizing. It is the only obstacle blocking our way to getting a spotlight. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 20:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hello hello, just wanted to ask if you draw/create the artwork for your cards. if so, could you send me some ideas of artworks to me in an email (mr-hahaha-in-your-face@hotmail.com is my email address). if not, im sorry to bother you and where do you get your artworks if you dont draw them? Uncategorized pages For uncategorized pages: . are pages that aren't linked to other pages. The "Special Pages" are also useful to see what needs to be created. Chaos josh 00:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *clap clap Congrats on finishing your first booster pack! :D Continue as you are! woohoo! Chaos josh 04:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) * Lol, My inspiration worked. Mwahaha.... It all goes according to my plan. Good job with Sorrowful Faith, it looks like fun! Chaos josh 03:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ** Good job with all the new packs you created. Hurrah! But now, I feel so unambitious... stop making me look bad <.<. Chaos josh 04:51, 22 April 2008 (UTC) About my cards and inspiration I have no clue where my inspirations come from. I guess I have an active imagination. Sometimes, cards I make are ones that improve on actual cards (for example: Fire Queen is an improvement on Fire Princess by adding "As long as this card is face up on the field, increases to your Life Points cannot be changed to damage.", which reduces the damage cards such as Bad Reaction to Simochi can do. Also, since cards that are special summoned from the deck are impossible to use if you draw them, I added the fact that you can't draw it.). Other cards, such as "Janken-Pon", are just interesting to use, and would be fun to play. Then, I sometimes create cards to add to a archtype such as "Anvil" and "Brick Wall" for toon monsters. My final inspiration may be other cards from other card games, such as "Necropotence" was originally a Magic the Gathering card and "Trash Exchange" which is from a Pokemon TCG game. Chaos josh 17:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Questions....ANSWERED! I know about the booster packs. I'm in the process of changing it as I speak. I'm thinking that, without links, the oldest booster packs are put in first. That's why the two you mentioned are in the menu, but not ours. As for Cards by Josh VI, yes, it's the last "Cards By Josh" series. You should have seen it coming (Every "Cards By Josh" ended in a Mediator card, and there are only 6 types). So, it's the end of one series, and the beginning of another. Chaos josh 04:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Please do not edit the contents above this box. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ «